Un segundo más
by Sempi-sama
Summary: El cosmo de Asmita en Yamir agoniza. Deuteros, desde la Isla Kanon, sabe lo que vendrá después, sin embargo una breve y extraña despedida del Santo de Virgo lo sorprende. Él tan sólo pide...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes usados en este fic no me pertenecen, aunque sí lo hicieran, me imagino que ya tendría SS LC echó un desastre con tantas parejitas... En fin, ellos son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Un segundo más**

Sintió el desgarre de su alma en dos y aulló desde la obscuridad de su cueva; el volcán de la isla Kanon actuó a su sentir de inmediato. De pronto lo había invadido la rabia.

_"–¡Detente!—"_ gritó por dentro, sin que nadie pudiera escucharlo.

_"–¡Detente!–"_ repitió con más fuerza. Pero nada diferente pasó.

Un cosmos se continuaba extinguiendo en la lejanía... en Jamir.

Ya era inevitable, Asmita de Virgo era una persona terca: había tomado la decisión de que allí moriría.

_"– Pero ¿por qué?–"_ se preguntó desesperado.

Pensó en todo lo que tenía: nada, nada excepto él. Necesitaba una verdad, en algo en qué creer para vivir, y Asmita había sido su única razón por años.

_"– No... –"_ se dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos y un fantasma lo envolvía en un amable abrazo. Este fantasma sabía cuánto dolor pesaba en su corazón en esos momentos, e intentó amortiguarlo. El fantasma no era otro sino, Virgo.

En cuanto lo sintió con él, una confortable sensación recorrió su cuerpo, como si estuviera siendo protegido, pero la presencia era leve; con más fuerza que nunca se aferró a la idea de que, más que en otro momento, el hindú estaba a su lado.

El fantasma, al sentir sus tiernos gestos, esbozó una sonrisa, y en su respuesta permaneció completamente quieto unos segundos, mientras poco a poco se comenzó a materializar su cuerpo, que inexplicablemente era también, más real.

– Volveré más tarde, por ahora déjame descansar un poco. No es el final– susurró lentamente.

– Un segundo más.– dijo en respuesta Deuteros, que ante su sorpresa, la figura del hindú se hizo completamente presente. Lo alejó un poco de su cuerpo para contemplar su rostro y creerlo.

Entonces por primera vez lo miró a los ojos; se dio cuenta de inmediato: él también.

Una mirada azul cielo penetraba toda su concentración y la hacía perderse. En cambio el caballero de Virgo sonreía. No quería perderse ningún detalle del hombre frente a sus ojos, el hombre al que amaba. Su mirada recorrió de pies a cabeza al moreno, que sin más, reflejó en sus ojos sorpresa y confusión; esperaba una señal para moverse.

No era precisamente como lo imaginó. Él era, en esos momentos, más fuerte y más maduro de lo que le había parecido en sus años juntos en la penumbra, sin su vista. Pero también era simplemente perfecto.

Se fijó mejor en los rasgos de su rostro. Afilado. En sus ojos azules intenso, muy abiertos. En su despeinado cabello, tan largo como el de él mismo. Pudo intuir fácilmente, la zona exacta que le habría podido cubrir la máscara que se le obligó a usar dentro del Santuario años antes, pero no más. Ahora fue él, quién se aferró al pecho del segundo Géminis, mientras no perdía de vista sus labios a los que intentó abalanzarse lentamente con un pequeño levante desde la punta de sus pies descalzos. Sin embargo, su compañía había tenido ya la misma idea y no pensaba cederle el derecho a ser el primero en dar el paso.

Lo tomó suavemente de sus mejillas y lo besó.

**...**

_"No duró demasiado, al menos, no lo suficiente"_ dijo Deuteros mentalmente en cuanto comenzaron a separar sus bocas, una de la otra.

– Ya debo de irme– dijo la voz de el hombre que volvía a ser un fantasma.

– Un segundo más– repitió Deuteros, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaron a atravesar lo que terminó siendo una ilusión, un sueño muy pequeño.

– Nada es definitivo. Te seguiré vigilando– contestó una sombra en el espacio.

– Quédate, sólo un segundo más…– dijo, mientras la esencia de Asmita terminó por diluirse en el aire.

Entonces recordó sus palabras: _volvería más tarde. Sólo necesitaba descansar._

_"Probablemente la próxima vez que estuviera ahí, con él, sería para regañarlo"_, apostó en su mente.

Irónicamente, no podía esperar a que llegara el momento. La simple idea de cuánto podía tardar lo llenó de tristeza.

– Sólo no llegues demasiado tarde– dijo y sonrío nostálgicamente bajando por una pendiente para silenciar todo el desastre que había desatado el volcán.

**Notas finales:**

Ya desde hace dos días, pensé en escribir algo, comencé al menos tres fics, pero todos los terminé descartando. No fue hasta que hoy en la tarde–un poco tristona–, pensé que era muy injusto que Asmita no hubiera podido ver la apariencia de Deuteros y sí la de Tenma, así que busqué un momento en el cual algo así pudiese suceder y tristemente, sólo me vino a la mente la muerte de Asmita. (; _ ;)

El porqué del título en realidad viene de una canción del grupo Ikimonogakari que escuché cuando escribía el final–tengo la mala costumbre de escribirlo primero ¿por qué?–.

Creo que en este fic retomo un poco el tema de mi primer escrito sobre la pareja Asmita x Deuteros, "espía visible e invisible"...

Espero que haya gustado.

Alguien me sugirió hace poco escribir algo más cómico, creo que lo intentaré, necesito hacerlo. Ya veré eso en algún momento...

Mientras tanto, muchas gracias a Izlandi y Asalea19

¡No saben lo feliz que me sentí al leer sus comentarios!

Espero que hasta pronto, Sempi–sama.


End file.
